


My Princess Ninja On Your Wedding Day

by soapandcrimefan



Series: Adult Tali Oneshots [1]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: Tony writes a letter to his daughter Tali on her wedding day.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo
Series: Adult Tali Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	My Princess Ninja On Your Wedding Day

Tali was in her childhood bedroom in DC at her parents house now getting ready to marry the love of her life Lucas but as she was about to get up she spotted a letter from her Abba. 

My Princess Ninja,

Where do I start I don't know but I will start with I'm proud of you more than you know.

Today I will be giving you away to Lucas and he will look out for you now and I'm so happy for you I am but I want you to know a few things. 

1) Even though Lucas is going to look out for you now I want you to know that I will always look out for you no matter what. 

2) I will always try my best to protect you from anything. 

3) You have brought so much happiness, love and light to my life and I'm thankful for that.

4) I'm so glad the universe chose me to be your Dad

You will always be my little girl and I love you to the day I die

All My Love Abba

As Tali stands up ready to go after reading the letter she starts to cry as Tony walks into her bedroom. 

"You ready sweetheart". Tony asks her. 

"Yep". Is all she can say as she walks over to Tony.

"You read it". He asks her.

"I did and Dad I know I love you so much". Tali tells her Abba as she hugs him. 

"I love you too". Tony says as they walk out


End file.
